


The ToQger-Ryusoulger Team-Up

by 27twinsister



Category: Super Sentai Series, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Conflict, Crossover, Denial, Five Years Later, Gen, Imagination, Monster of the Week, Monsters, Team Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: The team-up nobody asked for but I made it anyways. The ToQgers find a Shadow Monster years later. The Ryusoulgers find the ToQgers, but the Ryusoulgers don't have much imagination, so they can't fight the Shadow Monster.





	1. Chapter 1

“Right, why did you get us all back here?”  
The ToQgers were at their old secret base. Even though they were older and focused on school, Right had them come back with their passes to go look at their secret base.  
“I thought it would be fun. I’m sad Hikari didn’t come though. He didn’t want to come,” Right answered Tokatti. It had been about 5 years since the ToQgers had defeated the Shadow Line, and Right wanted to see if they could still access the Rainbow Line.  
After reminiscing for a few minutes, a familiar train came in. “Please stay behind the white line,” was heard as the Rainbow Line came in, with a small entry gate appearing for the teens to get on.  
“Everything is still here!” Mio commented as the group of 4 got on the train.  
“Welcome back,” the Conductor greeted them. “Where is Hikari? Never mind, we can’t wait for him. There appears to be Shadow Monster, but it isn’t at a Station, it’s near the forest. I don’t know what it is but, would you like to go check it out?”  
“Will we still be able to become ToQgers?” Right wondered, since they were older now.  
“As long as you have a ToQChanger, yes,” the Conductor replied.  
“Then let’s go!” Kagura decided. The ToQgers settled in and the train started going on the Rainbow Line to a forest.  
-  
The Ryusoulgers were looking around town, since there was damage everywhere as if a Minosaur had attacked, but nobody had seen a monster. They asked a few witnesses, but while people had seen Kureon, nobody had seen any other monsters. They went closer to the forest, to see if the monster had escaped.  
“Maybe it was Kureon? But-”  
“Look at that!” Towa cut off Koh’s sentence.  
“What is it?” the others looked around but didn’t see anything spectacular.  
“Please stay behind the white line,” the doors of the train opened as Towa made sure he, and everyone else, was behind the white line.  
The doors opened to reveal 4 completely normal people. The other Ryusoulgers saw them, but just saw them walk into the area, not get off a train.  
“This is the place…” a girl with black hair in pigtails mumbled before seeing the others. “Oh! Hi, have you, uh, seen a, wow you look like characters from a storybook,” she got off track.  
“Hm? No? We’re not from a storybook. Besides, you’re the ones who got off a train when there isn’t a station, which is weirder than being from a story,” Towa replied quickly.  
“What train?” Melt looked around but didn’t see it.  
“The- it’s right there- nii-chan, you can see it, right?”  
“Towa don’t be silly. There’s nothing there,” Bamba looked where Towa was pointing but didn’t see anything.  
Towa frowned, and looked at the others, confused.  
“They don’t have the Imagination required to see the Rainbow Line,” the Conductor said, getting off the train.  
“Hm? But…I can see it,” Towa mumbled.  
“So, imagine a train, and it’ll appear?” Asuna predicted. “Towa, what does it look like?”  
“It has…5 cars, I think, the first one is red and it’s pretty long, the second is blue-”  
“I see it!” Koh realized.  
“No way. Wait, there! It’s stopped on a track right there,” Asuna realized.  
“Guys, this is stupid. We’re in a forest, there’s no train tracks, and there is NOT a train,” Bamba pointed out all the logical inconsistences.  
“Don’t worry about it,” a boy with black hair and glasses spoke. “People either have Imagination or they don’t. Can’t change that,” he looked at Bamba like he was quietly judging the grown-up.  
“Anyways, my name is Right,” a boy with brown hair wearing a red hoodie introduced himself.


	2. Chapter 2

After some introductions, and learning that the ToQgers believed that with Imagination, anything is possible, Bamba decided to ask the question.  
“Why are you guys here?”  
“The Conductor sensed that there was a Shadow Monster here, so we came to see if we could find them,” Right explained simply. “What were you doing?”  
“Looking for a Minosaur. It attacked the city, but nobody saw it. We thought it could have escaped before we showed up,” Melt answered.  
“What’s a Minosaur?” Tokatti wondered.  
“It’s a monster made by the Druidons,” Koh explained very simply.  
“Oh. Is it possible the thing we sensed was a Minosaur?” Right turned to the Conductor.  
“It’s possible, but I wouldn’t say it’s likely.”  
“Hm. Well,” the teams paused for a minute.  
“Do you have something in your train that could help? Like, how did you detect a Shadow Monster?” Towa immediately accepted the idea of Shadow Monsters existing. Bamba sighed.  
“Maybe!” The ToQgers went to look. Towa quickly started following them to the gate. Mio stopped him.  
“You need a ticket to get on the train.”  
“Oh. Can I get a ticket?” Towa started looking around for something that could be his ticket. He picked up a leaf off the ground. Remembering that bit about Imagination earlier, he walked over to the gate and put the leaf where you put your ticket. “Beep,” he said before proceeding.  
“Oh my gosh that worked,” everyone stared in amazement. The ToQgers went on with their tickets and the Ryusoulgers rushed to grab leaves. Bamba stayed where he was.  
The ToQgers, Towa, Koh, and Asuna managed to get on the train.  
“Beep,” Melt tried. “It didn’t work. Beep,” he tried again.  
“You might not have a strong enough Imagination,” Tokatti hypothesized.  
“I’ll stay here with Bamba,” Melt decided. Bamba was leaning against a tree, watching the others go between two branches that apparently made the gate, and onto the train, which was a bunch of leaves on the ground that didn’t look any different than any other bunch of leaves in this forest.  
“Okay,” Towa mumbled as he looked around the train and saw Wagon and got immediately sidetracked when she offered snacks.  
“There isn’t any food…he should know better…” Bamba judged.  
“It’s play-pretend food! Everyone knows it’s not there, but it’s fun to eat anyways. Like this,” Melt imagined a bowl of strawberries. “Want a strawberry?” he took an imaginary strawberry out of the imaginary bowl.  
“You don’t have any strawberries.”  
“I know,” Melt took a bite of the imaginary strawberry. “But I’m eating it anyways,” he covered his mouth as if he had real food in his mouth.  
“You can’t eat something imaginary. It’s not real.”  
“Duh, that’s why it’s imaginary! I don’t have a great Imagination, but imaginary food tastes good. It doesn’t have to be strawberries, just try it.”  
“I’m not hungry,” Bamba decided.  
On the train, the group looked around and got sidetracked for a few minutes before remembering why they were there.  
“So, the Shadow Monster,” Right remembered.  
A monster was detected by the Rainbow Line before they could start talking.  
“I guess we found it. Let’s go,” everyone got off the train and headed to fight the monster nearby.  
“Are you coming?” Towa asked as he saw that Bamba wasn’t paying attention.  
“Is it a Minosaur or Shadow Monster?” Bamba asked. He was supposed to fight Minosaurs.  
“…I don’t know.”  
“Then I’ll come, but I might not fight.”  
When the Ryusoulgers and ToQgers all got to the scene, including a reluctant Bamba, they all morphed. Bamba could see the monster, so it was a Minosaur.  
“There’s two!” Kagura pointed out. Bamba didn’t comment.  
“You guys take down the Shadow Monster, Bamba and I will take on the Minosaur,” Melt compromised, since he couldn’t see the Shadow Monster.  
“I’ll join you,” Asuna decided, not wanting to admit that she couldn’t see the Shadow Monster.  
The others all took on the Shadow Monster, who looked somewhat like a rook from a chess game.  
The ToQgers quickly transferred colours, with Right and Kagura switching, and Mio switching with Tokatti.  
“Wait, what just happened?” everyone could see that the colours had switched.  
“We can change colours by switching the trains in our Morphers, and by doing that we switch weapons and stuff,” Tokatti explained.  
“How?”  
“Because anything’s possible with Imagination!” Right said as he swapped with Mio.  
“Why do you only have 4 Rangers, but Kagura’s costume has the number 5?” Bamba realized that the numbers were consistent.  
“Hikari, who’s Green, didn’t want to come. So, we don’t have access to his things, which is disappointing.”  
“Can’t you just imagine his things?” Bamba rolled his eyes.  
The ToQgers all stopped for a minute.  
“I don’t remember his weapon.”  
“Me neither.”  
“It was a sword, wasn’t it?”  
“No, my weapon is a sword. Did he have a cannon?”  
“No, but he had something heavy. Like a hammer.”  
“I have the hammer!”  
“Oh my gosh, never mind just keep fighting,” Bamba said as he fought the Minosaur.  
“Well you asked!”  
“Kagura, don’t pick a fight with Bamba,” Towa informed the teenage girl.  
The Shadow Monster and the Minosaur got away. Everyone demorphed.  
“It got away,” Bamba sighed. “That was useless.”  
“Not really. At least they didn’t grow giant.”  
“I’m going to look for the source of the Minosaur,” Bamba decided, picking a direction and just going.  
“What’s that mean? The source?” Mio asked.  
“It means- uh, Minosaurs are made from humans. And if you kill the person it defeats the minosaur,” Towa hesitated before explaining.  
“How do you know that?” the ToQgers asked.  
“Uh,” Towa used the Speed Soul, running in the same direction that Bamba had.  
“Hm,” everyone else shrugged and started heading to Ui’s house.


	3. Chapter 3

“Shadow Monsters?” Bamba muttered as he walked. “That’s silly. It’s just their Imaginations, like what kids see under their bed.”  
“Exactly,” Towa agreed as he caught up. “Some people have a strong Imagination. So as far as kids are concerned, the monsters are real.”  
“How could you see the Shadow Monster but I couldn’t? Why would you want the monsters to be real?”  
“I dunno. It’s fun though, I kinda wish I could be a ToQger-”  
“Fighting monsters isn’t fun. It’s serious! You could get badly hurt,” Bamba was still being realistic.  
“Well, I wish we could swap colours, and do cool stuff like, Kagura became Supergirl because she imagined she was, and she became so powerful! She jumped a zillion feet into the air!”  
“Towa, a zillion isn’t a number.”  
“So?”  
“What do you mean so? You can’t just make up numbers.”  
“Yes I can! It doesn’t matter how high she jumped, I think it looked like a zillion.”  
“Look,” Bamba sighed. “You can have fun with the others, but you can’t eat imaginary food and fight imaginary monsters. You should have been helping fight the Minosaur. We’re supposed to fight Minosaurs, remember? The real monster?”  
“…but the Shadow Monster is strong too…and they only had 4, so I wanted to help, and…”  
“Koh was helping them.”  
“If Koh can help them, why can’t I?”  
“I’m not in charge of Koh. I don’t care what he does. You’re my brother, and I know you’re trained to be RyusoulGreen, and fight Minosaurs. I don’t want you fighting the Shadow Monsters. They’re not real, so they can’t hurt you.”  
“…okay…”


	4. Chapter 4

Soon after the brothers left, the Shadow Monster was back.  
“But not the Minosaur,” Koh specified when he told Bamba and Towa.  
“Good luck then,” Bamba replied.  
“What?”  
“We fight Minosaurs.”  
“What? Uh, Towa are you coming?”  
“Uh,” Towa paused and didn’t reply.  
“Towa’s not coming,” Bamba spoke for his brother.  
“…okay. Let’s go,” Koh turned back to the others and proceeded to transform. Melt and Asuna hesitated.  
“What are you waiting for?” Koh asked his teammates.  
“Nothing,” Asuna decided, transforming. Melt didn’t say anything, and just transformed. Koh ran forward, focused on the minosaur. The Blue and Pink Ryusoulgers made eye contact.  
“You can’t see the monster, can you?” Melt spoke quietly.  
“No. But Koh and the others are fighting it, so just follow them, right?”  
“I guess.”  
“Look out!” Mio yelled to them as Melt fell, having been attacked by the monster.  
“What are you doing?” the ToQgers asked as Melt and Asuna thought they were hitting the monster.  
“Is it not working?”  
“What are you trying to do?” the ToQgers stopped fighting.  
“The monster got away,” Right declared as the ToQgers demorphed.  
“Uh,” Asuna and Melt glanced at each other as they demorphed.  
“We couldn’t see the monster…we thought we were attacking it, but apparently not,” Melt explained.  
“Why didn’t it work?” Kagura asked as she got on the train.  
“Guys, Melt can’t get on the train. Remember it wasn’t working earlier…” Asuna remembered.  
“Conductor! Why isn’t Melt able to get on the train?” Asuna saw Kagura talking to the Conductor, but the ToQger wasn’t on a train.  
“I believe he doesn’t have enough Imagination to get on the Rainbow Line.” Conductor saw Asuna looking confused. “Yes?”  
“Where did the train go?”  
“It’s right there, silly!” Koh pointed out. Asuna shook her head.  
“It’s not!”  
“Is too!”  
“Koh, seriously, it’s not,” Melt interrupted his friends. “I can’t see it either.”  
“But you could earlier,” Right remembered.  
“I guess I don’t have a big Imagination,” Asuna sighed.  
“That could be it,” the Conductor nodded.  
“But you could see it before! You got on the train, remember?” Koh didn’t understand.  
“Yes, I remember. But I can’t right now. I’m tired. I’m going home,” Asuna walked away. Melt considered his options but left with Asuna.


	5. Chapter 5

Towa decided to go to the Tatsui’s house to see if anyone was there. Bamba didn’t stop him.  
“Hi,” he was greeted by Asuna and Melt, but none of the ToQgers.  
“Hey. Where’s Koh and the others?”  
“On…the train, I guess. But we couldn’t see it, so we left.”  
“You couldn’t see it? But Asuna, you were on-”  
“I know. But I…forget it. Where were you?”  
“Oh, uh, nii-san wouldn’t let me go. He said I’m supposed to fight the Minosaurs, not Shadow Monsters. He said that they can’t hurt you, they’re not real.”  
“Uh, we got beat by an invisible Shadow Monster, so your brother is wrong,” Melt informed Towa.  
“Invisible?”  
“Well, we couldn’t see it, but it definitely attacked us. Everyone else could see it though.”  
“It attacked you, but you couldn’t see it…” Towa thought about what Bamba said, that they’re not real, so they can’t hurt you. Either…fake monsters can hurt you, or they ARE real. “Nii-san won’t let me fight against the Shadow Monster if it attacks.”  
“Then what should we do?”  
“What if we fight the Minosaur, and Koh and the ToQgers just fight the Shadow Monster?” Melt suggested.  
“What if they need our help?” Towa worried.  
“The ToQgers are strong enough, especially with Koh’s help. Maybe if they can’t defeat the Shadow Monster, they just need to imagine the Shadow Monster is weaker.”  
“That’s interesting. Let’s go tell the ToQgers-”  
“There’s a Minosaur and Shadow Monster!” Koh interrupted via the Ryusoul Changer.  
“Okay! Let’s go.”  
“But whatif they-”  
“Then we worry about that when we get there!”


End file.
